Field
The embodiments generally relate to providing a wearable smart router, and more particularly, to providing a portable self-contained mesh-capable device having a flexible architecture for providing intelligently routed gateway functions for a variety of wearable devices.
Background
Presently, a plethora of disparate communications resources exist including resources using private wireless communications (e.g., public safety and first responder communications networks), public switched network communications resources, public wireless networks, networks of video surveillance devices, private security networks, and the like. Additionally, millions of consumers and public officials are now equipped with smartphone devices that include multiple communications abilities including both voice and video communications.
Often these communications resources cannot communicate with each other. For example, private wireless communication networks, such as those used by public safety or commercial users, are typically isolated from one another and utilize different and often incompatible technologies operating in different cellular frequency bands. While interoperability products are available to interconnect such diverse systems, cooperation among the entities involved is often a barrier to full and scalable implementation. Thus, first responder communication systems exist (e.g., silo-ed communications systems), where control of the resources of each organization coupled to the system is controlled by a central administrator or controller, and each organization providing resources to the system must relinquish control of its resources to the central administrator. The organization responsible for the operation of its radio system(s) may be unable or unwilling to grant control of its resources either to peer organizations or to a higher-level organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,643,445, entitled Interoperable Communications System and Method of Use, issued on Jan. 5, 2010, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,320,874, entitled System and Method for Establishing an Incident Communications Network, issued on Nov. 27, 2012, both of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety, describe systems and methods for providing an interoperable communications system (“interop system,” also referred to as an Incident Communications Network) including a plurality of otherwise disjunct or disparate communications systems that addressed the deficiencies of prior art systems. The '445 and '874 patents specifically describe methods for establishing an incident communications network that enables interoperable communications among communications resources controlled by multiple organizations during an incident involving emergency or pre-planned multi-organization communications wherein a communications resource is controlled by an administrator within an organization.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,364,153, entitled Mobile Interoperability Workstation Controller Having Video Capabilities within an Incident Communications Network, issued on Jan. 29, 2013, (“Mobile IWC Patent”), which is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, extends the concepts of the '445 and '874 patents. Namely, the Mobile IWC Patent includes enhanced video capture and streaming capabilities that are integrated with incident information and events to facilitate improved management and analysis of incidents or events in which an incident communications network is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,811,940, entitled Dynamic Asset Marshalling Within an Incident Communications Network, issued on Aug. 19, 2014, (“Marshalling Patent”) which is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, extends the concepts of the '445 and '874 patents. Namely, the Marshalling Patent provides systems and methods that marshal resources into an incident communications network based on a variety of factors, such as the type of incident and the type of resource being marshaled.
U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0198517, entitled Enabling Ad Hoc Trusted Connections Among Enclaved Communication Communities, filed on Mar. 13, 2013, (“Enclaved Application”) which is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, extends the concepts of the '445 and '874 patents. Namely, the Enclave Application presents systems and methods for dynamic access among secure communities, such as incident communications networks, that enables communication resources of a first secure community to securely access and/or utilize communication resources within other secure communities.
Wearable Devices Operating Specific Communication Interfaces
In conventional mobile gateway systems, an agency may provide a system of gateways mounted within racks on vehicles. Instead of having gateways that are agency based, what is needed are gateways that are based on individual field personnel.
But, individual field personnel often carry a plurality of wearable devices including, potentially, legacy devices using outdated communication interfaces or protocols and including recently-released devices using the most current and advanced communication interfaces and protocols. Current gateways are not field personnel based and may not be able to support the vast array of communication interfaces operated by the wearable devices.
Inflexible Gateways
Moreover, not only are conventional gateways statically mounted to, for example, vehicles, conventional gateways are also not flexibly configured to access or connect to a wide area data network, e.g., a wireless broadband network. Therefore, connectivity provided by conventional gateways may be less reliable and more prone to interference or poor reception.